Warning
by Nightlife666
Summary: Morrigan first enters skyhold Leliana is not pleased to see her
1. Chapter 1

Walking into Skyhold Morrigan looked around taking in all she saw. It was indeed impressive. She stood in the court yard and took in the sounds around her. The clashing of swords and shields as the soldiers trained. The sound of chatter and orders being given. The fall of the smiths hammer and the neighing of horses. But then a sound caught her ear that stood out from the rest. The sound of an arrow cutting throught the air. She turned toward the main building only to catch said arrow in her left shounder. Seconds after another came landing at the bottom of her dress and another on the other side.

"Blasted!"

—-

"I understand that Josephine but we. . ." Akasha was interrupted by a guard storming into Josephine's office.

"INQUISITOR! "

"What is it?"

"Come quickly!"

The guard ran from the office. Akasha and Josephine followed. They ran through the main hall to the front door. A crowd had gathered to watch the spectacular display of defensive magic Lady Morrigan was casting. Trying to deflect the arrows flying at her with her one good arm.

Akasha followed the line of the next arrow and groand.

"Damn It!"

She squeezed her way through the crowd and ran through the halls past a confused Solas and up to the Austuary.

"LELIANA!" She called searching for her spymaster.

She walked out onto the balcony over looking the court yard. There she found her. Quiver on her back bow drawn.

"Nightingale stop this. She isnt even fighting you back."

"I warned you about her Inquisitor. " The Orlisian growled.

"Empress Celene feels her knowledge could benefit us Leliana. Are you willing to risk angering our most influential aly over a ten year old fued?"

Leliana retracted her bow. She looked over her shoulder at the Qunari and frowned. She turned back to look at the witch and exhailed. She lent against the wall and shook her head.

Morrigan started to feel drained. The field wasnt going to hold much longer. She saw the two figures at the top of the main tower. She lowered the field and watched. She exhaled sharply as the spymaster retracted her bow. Her good hand went up to grab the arrow shaft in her shoulder only to have another embed itself into the right side of her chest. She collapsed to her knees from the pain.

"Mother?"

The crowd gasped as Akasha and Leliana made their way through the crowd and down the steps. The two stopped infront of the mage and were startled to see a young boy with her. His saddened eyes looked up at the two women. He looked right into Leliana's eyes.

"Why have you shot my mother?"

"Mother?" Both women asked in tandem.

Kieran placed his hand over the arrow in Morrigan's left shoulder.

"Mother this is going to hurt but I have to heal it."

Morrigan weakly nodded to the boy. He broke the fletch off the arrow the pushed it the rest of the way out of his Mother's body.

Morrigan cried out in pain and the arrow tip pushed through her back. Kieran slowly pulled it out and began to heal the wond. Morrigan lulled back and forth from feeling dizzy. Kieran's magic warmed her skin as it healed the wond.

"Mother this one is going to be harder to remove. Will you allow the Inquisitor to move you?"

"Tis impolite to assume things Kieran. I am sure the Lady Inquisitor has other things to do."

Leliana crouched down infront of the kneeling witch. She grabbed the shaft of her arrow and pulled hard dislodging it from Morrigan's chest. The brunette let out a pained growl glaring at the red head. Her yellow eyes tearing up. Leliana lent in closely to whisper in her ear.

"If you threaten anything we have hear Morrigan I will kill you myself." She stood up and walked back the way she came. Kieran had his hands over is mothers bleeding chest as soon as the spymaster moved enough for him to get to her.

Morrigan's eyes never leaving the woman's retreating form.


	2. Chapter 2

An apology most unexpected

Morrigan walked through the fortress making herself familiar with the lay out. She knew where most things were after a couple days of settling in. Keiran was in the garden with his books when Morrigan made her way through. He looked up as his mother sat beside him. He studied the side of her face as she looked up at the balcony where the sleeping chambers were.

"Mother? Are you alright?"

Morrigan brought her attention down to her son. She smiled at him and nodded.

"I am fine dear. How go your studies?"

Kieran started to tell her about what he was studying when a figure on the balcony caught Morrigan's attention. She looked up to see Leliana leaning on the wall absently gazing out over the garden. She took the time to study the Orlesian's features. She had forgotten how beautiful she was. If she allowed herself to think about things, she knew she missed her. She missed sharing a bed roll with her. She missed her lips and her touch. She knew deep down that she ruined any chance of any sort of reconciliation with the redhead. No matter how deep she wished for it.

Leliana looked down into the garden. She scanned around looking at the priestesses and the scattered few civilians. She was very proud of what they were able to create here. Her eyes passed where Morrigan sat with her son. She refused to let her eyes linger. Her heart was still torn because of the witch's betrayal. She not only slept with her best friend but then abandoned them when they needed her most. She loved the witch fiercely and seeing her again brought all of those feeling back to the surface of her mind. She was fighting with the conflicting emotions and it was making her quite tired. She glanced back at the brunette who was looking up at her. Their eyes locking sending an all too familiar feeling into her lower belly. She straightened up, her nose twitched up as she turned away. She would not give into these lustful feelings. No matter how deep they went. She made her way back into her chambers shutting the door behind her.

Morrigan felt the stab in her chest when Leliana turned away. She needed to ignore these feelings. She knew nothing good would ever come from dwelling on them.

"Why do you not go speak with the Nightingale mother?"

Morrigan sighed looking down at her boy.

"What have I told you about listening to my thoughts."

"I am sorry Mother. But you seem so sad when you see her."

"Worry not about your mother and focus on your studies."

"Yes mother."

She looked down at the boy that has soften her heart in ways she would have scoffed at ten years ago. He was her life. Every decision she made was to benefit him. She left Ferelden as quickly as she could. She ran to Orlais. A place she could be close to her former lover since she could not have her physically.

"Lady Morrigan? A moment of your time please?" Akasha pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Of course, Inquisitor."

The two women walked through the garden and into the main hall.

"Nightingale's birds have returned with word of Elven ruins in The Emerald Graves. We are sending scouts out to check for any sign of Corypheus or the Red Templars. I would like for you and Solas to put your collective knowledges together to see if you can come up with any reason they might be in that area."

"The Emerald Graves is full of ancient ruins Inquisitor. Is there a reason this one seems more important than the others?"

Akasha looked down at the Witch. "That is need to know information Morrigan. Let's just say the Dalish seem to have particular interest in this location and what lays within."

This information peeked Morrigan's interest.

"May I have map coordinates at least so I may find any significance with the surrounding area?"

Akasha looked dubiously at her. She heard Leliana's voice in her mind telling her not to trust the Witch. At the same time her mind struggled with the fact that this woman was an advisor to the Empress of Orlais so she must be able to trust her to an extent.

"Come with me to Solas' study. I will tell you both what we have found and show you on the map where the Ruins were located."

"Fair enough," Morrigan nodded.

As they walked through the throne room Leliana turned the corner out of Josephine's office nearly colliding with the pair.

"Pardon me Inquisitor. Lady Morrigan. I was not paying attention."

"It's alright Nightingale. We were just about to discuss the findings at the Emerald Graves. Care to join us?"

Morrigan looked up at the Qunari and then at the Spy Master. Silently hoping she would accept.

"Actually, Inquisitor I was hoping to speak with Morrigan for a moment if I may."

Morrigan's heart clinched. She felt an odd amount of anxiety slam into her chest. She tried her damndest to push it away. It would not do to have the Inquisitor see the affects the woman was having on her. Morrigan looked down at the ground unable to look her former lover in the eye. She felt much like she did as a child in front of Flemeth rather than the ruthless sorceress she appeared to be to others.

"Of course, come meet Solas and I in the war room when you have finished."

As Akasha walked away Morrigan couldn't help but look after her. She had hoped she wouldn't leave. She felt a fear she couldn't explain. She did not like this weakness. Twas unnerving to say the least.

"You are awfully quiet Morrigan. I am not at all used to you being this silent."

Morrigan did not speak. She would not be baited into a meaningless banter with the red head. Her eyes remained fixed to the ground. Leliana sensed a change in the normally abrasive woman. A change she would say she did not like one bit. She took one of Morrigan's hands and guided them to a nearby table. She leant against the table pulling Morrigan to stand in front of her. She tilted her head down trying to capture the Witch's eye.

"Morrigan look at me please."

Morrigan looked up. Her eyes focusing behind Leliana. She refused to look her in the face. She felt her throat tightening.

 _Cursed emotions._

"I am sorry Morrigan."

Her eyes snapped down to the Bard's. She knew she looked shocked and she honestly couldn't careless at the moment.

"Don't looked so surprised my Lady. You know I suffer so much when I feel guilty."

"For what could you possibly feel guilty?" Morrigan's voice sounded foreign even to her own ears.

"For attacking you when you first arrived at Skyhold. For telling the Inquisitor you could not be trusted. For assuming you were the same selfish woman you used to be."

A silence fell between the two.

"I too must apologize. I never wanted to hurt you Leliana. But I could not let Cousland or the stupid boy King die if I had a way to prevent it. I never thought I would grow to care for you as much as I do. But I will not apologize for my son. He is why I have changed. You may never truly forgive me but. . ."

Leliana silenced the rambling Witch with her lips. Her hands cupped her cheeks. Morrigan was not the rambling type and the cuteness of it caught Leliana off guard. She released her hold and lent back on the table.

"You are too cute when you try to focus your thoughts. You always were."

"I am not cute bard." Morrigan's bitting tone returned.

"Whatever you say My Lady." Leliana moved passed the table toward the war room.

Morrigan stepped back crossing her arms. She needed to create the barrier after being left vulnerable. She followed Leliana who took one of her hands as soon as she came within reach.

"Morrigan I would like to meet your son. If you would allow me?"


End file.
